Wellbores are drilled at well sites to locate and produce hydrocarbons from subterranean formations. Formation fluid is often collected from the formations to evaluate the economic viability of the well sites. A viscosity of a sample fluid may be calculated based on an electromotive force (emf) of a wire vibrating in the sample fluid. Generally, vibrating wire viscometers hold a sample fluid having a volume of at least 1,000 micro-liters.